


Phantom Festival

by Sweet_Peach_Reads (Readerzzz521)



Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa adopts a kid, BNHA crossover, Dadzawa, Danny is a little shit, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Just Joking, background erasermic, fall festival, halloween bnha oneshot, he’s a phantom, kid is a gremlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerzzz521/pseuds/Sweet_Peach_Reads
Summary: Aizawa was just on a normal patrol until a certain vigilante hell spawn decided to drag him to a local Fall Festival.OrPhantom and Aizawa go to a Festival.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Danny Fenton
Comments: 33
Kudos: 329





	Phantom Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there Reader! Welcome to my DP BNHA crossover. I’ve been in the DP fanfic community for ages now so it’s about time I actually wrote something.
> 
> This one shot is a test of sorts for a much bigger fic I have in mind for this story. If you like it and want to see more let me know! 
> 
> Thank you to the lovely @jackalliope on Insta for beta reading this fic!! (Plz check out their amazing art ;) )
> 
> As well as @anne_g05 on Insta for fixing some grammar issues! <3 (You’re such an amazing friend and I’m blessed to have met you!)

Fall had just set in, giving the usually humid air a cool crispness to it with the sun having just slowly set on the horizon. A figure stood on the top of a dimly lit building.

The underground hero and teacher at the renowned hero school UA: EraserHead. Otherwise known as Aizawa Shota. 

Although Aizawa has papers to grade for his students being a hero comes first, which means staying out late to patrol. Which means Aizawa is used to running on 4 hours of sleep, 5 if he's lucky. 

Luck has never quite been on his side. 

The newest vigilante Phantom, the boy has made sure to clarify, has been getting in his hair and making things busier than usual. The kid makes sure to bug Aizawa on any patrol he finds him on by sticking around and trying to chat with the hero. 

Though Phantom hasn't caused any harm to anyone other than a handful of small-time villains, and has kept a low profile, something the older hero can respect. Even with those facts, Aizawa has enough experience in the hero field to know the teen is walking a fine line. 

But for now Aizawa settles his capture weapon onto his shoulders and starts his patrol running along the roof tops in the crisp dusk air. 

___________________

Jumping to the roof of an apartment building, Aizawa looks out onto a local street festival. Stunning warm lights accompanied by delicious smelling foods and happy chatter makes him stop for a second to admire the scene.

‘Ah, I knew I was forgetting something. That fall festival Hizashi has been pestering me about is on today’s patrol route.’ he thought with a small grin. “We’ll have to stop by next time. I’m sure he’d love it.” the underground hero grumbled and with that moved to continue his patrol. 

“Heya Eraser!”

The sudden voice startled Aizawa. Who would later deny ever being so easily caught off guard. 

Trained ears were able to recognize the voice as the biggest thorn in the pro hero’s side for the last couple months. Phantom. Who; as always, looked happy to ruin the man’s night. “What do you want, Phantom?”, he asked while half turning to the young vigilante with a small glare.

Phantom was floating just above the building’s edge. As usual he was slightly glowing, his bright green eyes and pure white hair stood out in the night. Almost the exact opposite of the hero. 

Though Aizawa noticed this time instead of his black and white suit the floating teen was wearing a black japanese kimono with a white heko-obi tied along the center. He was also grinning and jestering towards his new outfit. 

“What are you wearing?” Aizawa couldn’t help but ask after a second while sending the floating teen a questioning glance.

Phantom looked down at his outfit then back up to the man with a sullen look. “A kimono, duh. I thought it looks rather nice on me wouldn’t you say? It even has my signature colors to complete the look!”, he explained with a cheeky grin and a small wave of his hands.

Aizawa glared back in response. “You know that was not what I meant.” The floating vigilante shifted into a more relaxed sitting position. “You're no fun, Eraser. I thought it was obvious. I’m dressed for the festival!” That caught his attention. 

This troublesome vigilante just wanting to enjoy a local fall festival? Doesn't sound like any other vigilante Aizawas ever met or even heard about. To his credit though this was Phantom, a semi mysterious vigilante who seems to be on the more heroic side of the villain to hero scale.

“So why come bother me? Don’t you do that enough on my other patrols.” Phantom had a slightly disappointed look to Aizawa’s response but it was quickly replaced with a genuine smile. “All you ever do is work Eraser. I came to see if you wanted to join me in taking a look around the festival.”

Aizawa was slightly surprised by this. While it’s true that Phantom hung around him during his patrols and even has worked with him to take down some villains, neither of them have gotten too close. ’What’s his deal?’ 

“Sorry to break it to you Phantom, I have a job to do, which I’ll be getting back to now.” Aizawa turned away to continue his patrol seeing as Phantom was not current causing any problems other than low-level illegal quirk usage. 

“But Eraserrrrrrr!” Phantom whined, even floating back for full dramatic effect. “It's boring to go to a festival alone. I even got this kimono to feel more festive.” 

The coffee addicted teacher was already walking away by that point. Phantom thought up a plan as he turned to go back to the festival.

“Fine then! I guess I’ll have to visit the festival cat cafe all by myself. Those poor cats with only me around to love and pet them. Not to mention the freshly brewed coffee that will be left to sit and get cold. So sad.” 

____________

A fresh steaming cup of coffee and a few cat cuddles later, the to-tired-for-this hero begrudgingly walked along with the childish vigilante through the festival. Having long since given up trying to get back on his patrol and instead focused on keeping an eye out for any trouble in the festival. 

Mainly one white haired hell spawn. 

The festival wasn't not enjoyable. It was lit up by strings of small lights hanging above the heads of people enjoying the festivities. Along the edges of the festival area there were local food vendors selling everything from candy apples to bowls of ramen.

On either side of the walkways throughout the festival there were booths with an assortment of small shops selling random knick knacks. Passing by, they could spot personalized towels, food shaped candles and even handcrafted wooden items. 

A small group of kids rushed past the two and into the games and activities area. There they could see all of the festival game booths with small packs of kids strolling around similar to their guardians over by the shopping booths.

Phantom meanwhile was really enjoying himself, it had been ages since a festival like this was hosted in Amity and he didn’t want to waste this opportunity to experience it somewhere new. While nothing can compare to his hometown, it was impossible for him to not get a little swept up in the festival. 

“That carmel smells so good, we should stop and get some!”

“Did you see that booth selling hero figures! Let’s see if they have a figure of you!”

“Look how cute those soap ducks are! One is even wearing a pumpkin costume!”

“Eraser do you see that ring toss! Bet I’d be able to win those bags of kettle corn!” 

After a while Aizawa had gotten used to his excitement. Somewhere along the way his annoyance turned into amusement watching the enthusiastic kid practically bounce from booth to booth talking a mile a minute.

“Is that so. Remind me how many times you’ve said that and still haven’t won anything yet?” Apparently Phantom didn’t process that the underground hero was just being a grump; or he just didn’t care, because the next thing Aizawa knew he was being dragged off to another game booth. 

‘So this is what the kid acts like whenever he’s not breaking the law? He reminds me more of my goofball students, so full of energy and nothing like a vigilante who’s taken down multiple villains alone.’ Aizawa thinks as they look for another game to play.

A certain booth catches Aizawa’s eye. Kingyo-sukui, a game where you’re given a paper net and try to catch as many small fish as you can before the net breaks. A game of strategy and patience that is a fun classic for festival goers. 

The taller man doesn’t need to glance at Phantom to see if he is interested in the game because he was already on a B-line towards it. Gracefully weaving through walking paths of people, they are almost at the booth before the teen haunts their progress. 

Aizawa looks down at Phantom to see an almost perplexed look on his face. The hero watches as he skirts the edge of the booth watching the patrons already there.

Aizawa could see Phantom get a little less energetic. ‘What’s wrong with the troublemaker? I would think this game would be one he would want to try, considering the other games he’s dragged us to play.’

The teacher lightly nudged Phantom in the shoulder, “Let’s go to that food vendor over there. They have some pretty good food that I’m guessing you haven’t tried yet.” He started in the direction of said vendor. Making sure he heard footsteps following. 

______________

Not long after, now with two small plates of takoyaki, they both sit on a bench near one of the less crowded booths. Phantom looking a bit skeptical and poking at his dish. 

“You sure this isn’t gonna taste weird?” Aizawa was next to him already eating his takoyaki. “Stop talking and just try it.” he said with no malice behind it. 

The teen finally caught his nerves and popped one in his mouth. After a long second of cautious chewing a bright smile made its way onto his face. “Honestly, I wasn't expecting it to taste that good!” he said as he ate another. The mood relaxed as they both ate and watched the festival goers, settling into a comfortable silence. 

Aizawa loved the silence, especially when he was this tired; him being a teacher to a bunch of trouble magnet teenagers only strengthened his love of it, he did have a question on his mind. “Phantom, earlier with the Kingyo-sukui booth, why didn’t you want to try it like the other games?” 

Bright green eyes flickered to Aizawa, “Oh, that… well ya see where I’m from we don’t have any kind of game like that so I wasn’t quite sure how to play it. Didn’t feel like embarrassing myself too much.” he gave a sheepish smile.

Aizawa gave a small nod in understanding, “That makes sense, though you could have just asked the booth worker, or even me, how to play.” A new feeling of appreciation for the hero rose in Phantom’s icey core, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Both turned back to the festival in silence. They watched couples stroll by hand in hand, families standing together pleasantly chatting and drinking warm beverages, friends shopping together while making inside jokes with each other, and well lit booths displaying an array of different items. 

People with small children started making their way home, worn out children being carried in their arms. What little heat that was left from the day finally simmering away leaving behind a chilly breeze, causing light coats to be put on. The warm lights gave off just enough light to see, but not enough to make them squint. 

It was a much needed rest. Whether they would admit it or not. 

______________

Aizawa took in the tranquil scene for a moment, feeling content with the peacefulness of it all, if only for a second. He turned to glance at the white haired teen to make sure he wasn't doing anything that would be ‘testing’ any laws. What grabbed the Pro Hero’s attention was the way said Vigilante was wearing his kimono. ‘How did I not notice this until now? I’m a teacher for crying out loud!’

“Say Phantom,” Snapping out of a light daze the boy responded, “Hm? What’s up?” 

“You must not’ve realized, but your kimono is on wrong.” He watched as a confused look came onto the teen’s face. Phantom looked down examining the clothing before looking back up, “No it isn’t. When I bought it the nice ladies even helped me arrange it right so I wouldn't get anything wrong.”

Aizawa sighed lightly, “Trust me when I say you are wearing it wrong. You have the left side folded over the right side which is only done for the-”

“Dead. I know.” Phantom had a nonchalant expression on his face as if this was some normal fashion choice. It was really concerning to him. 

Phantom must not have sensed his concern because he continued, “Yeh...I’ve told you before, I’m a ghost, not a person, a phantom, pretty sure that means I’m, ya know, dead. Which means I wear my kimono like this.” 

I’m a ghost, not a person.... I’m dead. Rang around in his head while Phantom simply turned back to people watching. 

“No. Listen kid. You’re far from any ghost I’ve ever heard of. I don’t know where you got the idea that you’re dead but it’s wrong.” Phantom was still turned forward but Aizawa knew he was listening. 

“First off, you are as much of a person as I am- no matter what you were born with or were given. Second, you are still deserving of decency because you are you, a snarky troublesome kid who’s full of life for better or for worse.” a quiet snort of amusement came from his right.

Phantom had a grateful smile on his face which was easily a win in Aizawa’s book. “That was really something Eraser...I’ll have to think more about what you’ve said.” Phantom’s eyes softened slightly 

A moment later a mischievous glint overtook them. “Did you just call me kid?”

Regret instantly washed over the pro hero. It must have shown because all he could hear was, “Aw you do care about meeeee.” Aizawa looked at Phantom, who had the smuggest look on his face, dead in the eye and said, “I should have left you on that corner where you were standing.”

“Butcha didn’t.”

Aizawa could only scowl in his annoyance as Phantom erupted into a fit of laughter.

“...Thanks Dad”

Bonus:

Phantom and Aizawa split ways after trying to convince one another to get more rest. They could both barely functional as it is.

The older man walked to the exit like a normal person while Phantom merely said he was “Going Ghosting” or something. He’d have to ask his class what it meant sometime. 

Seeing the exit just a few feet away from him, he was just a corner away from freedom. He turned into a cross section of the festival walkways before-

“OOf-”

Before knocking over a child. 

“Sorry about that kid.” Aizawa apologised even though it was the kid who ran into HIM, but Aizawa was tired and just wanted to go home, so he quickly checked to see if the kid was hurt at all. 

Said kid, who Aizawa could now see was actually a teenager, was looking at him with light blue eyes and had black hair that resembled a bird’s nest. The teen was wearing a white kimono with a black heko-obi tied around his waist. 

There was something about his face that Aizawa couldn’t quite- “Oh my gosh I am so sorry about that!” The nameless teen rushed to apologize while hastily bowing and causing his hair to fall over his eyes. “Please forgive me!”

“Don’t worry about it kid. Just don’t go running into anymore people.” Aizawa lazily reassured him. “O-oh alright, if you say so. Thanks!” without missing a beat the teen had run off leaving Aizawa at the exit of the festival.

‘Kids are so weird’

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Moly thank you for reading this!! 
> 
> This was my first fic so I’ve been super nervous to even write it. I wouldn’t have even started it without my amazing friends over on Insta so thank you guys so so much! 
> 
> DP is very close to my heart and I just loving messing with Aizawa so I really hope you enjoyed reading this! 
> 
> -Sweet Peach <3


End file.
